


alternate

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, M/M, Species Swap, past meliorn/izzy, seelie raphael, vampire meliorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Meliorn is an unimportant vampire. Raphael is the seelie king. Can I make it any more obvious?
Relationships: Meliorn/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	alternate

**Author's Note:**

> species swap because I thought that'd be fun!
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> Some blood, mentions of bad relationships/bad breakups

\---------

Meliorn strides past the bouncers and into the club, feeling confident in his tight black jeans and red fishnet shirt. The club shakes with bass and it thrums through Meliorn’s undead chest in a parody of a heartbeat. He heads towards the bar where he orders spiked blood, a fellow vamp bartender making sure to get his order quickly. He tips handsomely and the bartenders know it. He takes a sip and it tastes like shit, but you don’t drink it for the taste. You drink it to get drunk and satisfy your hunger at the same time, fortifying you for a long night of partying. Then he looks over the club with sharp eyes, planning to head to the dance floor when something else catches his attention. Or more accurately, someone.

Sitting in the booths at the back of the club is a seelie, elegant pointed ears framed by his undercut short hair. A green tattoo of a fern curls up his neck and brushes along his jawline. There’s no drinks on his table and he’s alone, just watching the undulating crowd with dark eyes. Meliorn grins to himself, fangs itching with a mixture of blood lust and good old fashioned lust. He begins to make his way over to the booth, making sure to sway his hips as he approaches.

He sweeps over to the table, setting down his drink with a clunk before asking:

“May I join you?”

The seelie looks him over in an unsubtle way before his eyes settle on meeting Meliorn’s. Then he tilts his head smoothly, predatorily, with the grace of someone who know they’re deadly, and says:

“Go ahead.”

Meliorn sits with ease, crossing his legs and reaching one hand out to grasp his drink casually.

“I can’t believe they let the seelie king wander about alone. No guards?”

The seelie smirks and says:

“I can take care of myself.”

Meliorn grins widely, baring his fangs, and says:

“I don’t doubt it.”

There’s a beat of silence before the seelie king--Raphael if Meliorn remembers correctly--speaks with a hint of amusement in his voice:

“You’re the only one who’s been brave enough to approach me so far. I guess my new status precedes me.”

Meliorn props his head up on his hand and not so subtly moves his leg over until their thighs brush. In the meantime, he says:

“Everyone’s heard of your coup by now. Surprisingly bloodless, all things considered.”

The seelie doesn’t move his thigh away as he says:

“I don’t like to be wasteful.”

Meliorn nods, long hair falling over his shoulder with the moment, and says:

“An admirable trait.”

He lets the hand wander from his drink to his side to finally Raphael’s arm, feeling the fine fabric of the green dress shirt he’s wearing. Rapheal, for the first time, looks less that confident, and lowers his voice to whisper:

“Listen, I’m flattered, but I’m afraid I’m not interested.”

Meliorn removes his hand and moves his leg away. As he does he says:

“My apologies. It is a gay bar, so I assumed.”

Rapheal laughs.

“Oh, I’m very gay. I’m also asexual.”

Meliorn feels his attraction return. 

“Ah. perhaps you’d be interested in getting to know each other then? I’m sure we could be great friends.”

Raphael grins and teases:

“Surely you’re not just trying to gain the favor of the seelie king?”

Meliorn laughs and coos:

“Don’t worry, darling, I like you for more than your power.”

Raphael stands and extends a hand for Meliorn to take, asking:

“Well then, would you like to dance?”

Meliorn stands, grinning widely, endlessly pleased with how this evening is going, and says:

“I’d like nothing better.”

\--------

Meliorn has his fangs buried deep in the neck of a mundane when he hears a familiar voice call his name. He gulps one last mouthful of blood before pulling away. He whispers a quick “thank you” into the mundane’s ear, getting a friendly pat in return, before turning to Raphael. 

“Of all the people I would expect to meet in a bleeder den, you would not be one of them.” 

Rapheal smirks and shrugs.

“I’m not appalled by your ways as some are.”

Meliorn steps closer, giving Rapheal a smile, and says:

“And for that I thank you.”

Rapheal hums, eyes tracking Meliorn as he steps over to a nearby table to wipe at his bloodied mouth with a wet cloth. Then the seelie speaks again:

“I’m here because I need a favor.”

Meliorn turn back once his mouth is clean, eyes twinkling with humor as he teases: 

“Are you expecting this favor for free?”

Rapheal grins and says:

“Name your price.”

Meliorn considers before offering:

“Get coffee with me some time?”

Raphael quickly replies:

“Sounds like a fair price to me.”

Meliorn smiles and sits on a couch, lounging with grace, and spreads his hands wide.

“What can I do for you, then?”

Rapheal takes a seat next to meliorn, sending a thrill through him.

“I’m brokering a treaty with a local vampire clan. I need information on their leader, Simon.”

Meliorn considers and then begins to explain:

“He’s a good leader, level headed, willing to work with seelies...”

\-------- 

Meliorn sits inside his favorite coffee shop, waiting patiently. Raphael is late, but Meliorn isn’t bothered. He has faith that Raphael wouldn’t stand him up. So he orders his usual---a green tea latte and a lemon scone--and waits.

The bell on the door rings and Meliorn looks up to see Raphael. There’s a wave of recognition throughout the shop as he enters---there’s no way for the seelie king to be subtle---but no one says or does anything. Raphael scans the shop and Meliorn gives him a smile and a wave. Raphael’s face brightens and he makes his way over to the table Meliorn is sitting at. He hesitates by the table, not taking a seat, and asks:

“What should I order?”

Meliorn thinks for a moment before saying:

“I’ve heard their vanilla bean lattes are good, but I don’t drink coffee so I can’t personally vouch for them.”

Raphael nods. 

“That sounds good to me. I’m addicted to caffeine, so...”

Meliorn grins.

“Oh I am too, but I get my fix by drinking seven cups of tea a day. It’s less efficient than coffee, but I enjoy it more.”

Rapheal looks shocked before laughing and replying:

“That’s impressive, truly.”

Meliorn shoos him toward the counter, saying:

“Go get your drink.”

Raphael goes and gets in the short line. Meliorn waits for him to return, eating his scone in small, measured bites. Raphael returns with his latte and muffin and takes a seat. The pair stare at each other for a long moment before Raphael sighs and says:

“I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this whole making friends things.”

Meliorn laughs and reaches over to pat his arm, saying:

“You’re doing fine. Start with something basic about you, like what do you enjoy doing?”

Rapheal looks comforted and speaks:

“Well, I recently learned to knit...”

They spend a comfortable two hours---during which Meliorn goes through three cups of tea---speaking together and learning about each other.

\-------

Meliorn is at a function, a party but not the fun kind, intended to encourage friendship amongst the downworlders. He wouldn’t have come if he had known there would be shadowhunters would be here, but he’s in too deep to back out now. So he makes a beeline for the food table, hoping against hope that she won’t be here. 

He can feel her coming before he sees her, in the way the crowd parts for her. She always did have a flare for the dramatic. She’s indulged it today in the iridescent, gauzy red scarf wrapped around her neck. She’s showing a lot of skin, as always, and he can see many men looking her over appreciatively as she approaches. That only makes his stomach churn harder and he does his best not to throw up the cucumber sandwiches he had nervously eaten earlier. 

She’s at his side, red stained lips opening to speak, when a hand lands on his arm. He sees her eyes go wide and her body language turn deferential in a way he was never afforded. He was just a lowly vampire after all, whereas Raphael, holding on to his arm, is a king. Raphael gives Isabelle a sharp smile and says:

“Meliorn, I have need of you. Excuse us.”

Then Meliorn is being pulled away and he lets himself go, leaving her behind. Raphael’s voice is falsely calm as he says:

“Someone you know?”

Meliorn sighs and brushes his red streaked hair back, letting his fingers tangle in the curls.

“An ex. Bad breakup.”

Raphael sighs.

“I figured. You looked uncomfortable.”

Meliorn finally looks up at him and smiles.

“I was trying to hide it, but apparently I failed.”

Raphael smiles back gently, his voice low and quiet as he says:

“Or I just know you.”

Meliorn feels his breath catch and he sway, the urge to lean into Raphael getting stronger by the minute. He considers saying something about the tension strung between them but before he can Raphael’s face goes apologetic and he says:

“I’m so sorry, but I have to go. Kingly duties and all that.”

Meliorn nods and pats him on the shoulder as he says:

“Go. And thank you for being my knight in shining armor.”

Raphael smiles, affectionate, something deep and expansive shining in his eyes. 

“Anytime.”

As he disappears into the crowd, Meliorn can’t shake the feeling that the look in his eyes had meant something.

\---------

They’re sitting in the dark corner of another club, bodies pressed up against each other in a tiny booth. There are other people, seelies mostly, in the small space which is why they’re sitting so close together. Still, Raphael doesn’t act like they’re there; he has eyes only for Meliorn. Meliorn is pleasantly buzzed and throws his head back, propping it against the booth back. It leaves his throat open, vulnerable, in a way that would make a vampire drool. Meliorn normally would hate that feeling, but he decides when it’s Raphael’s eyes tracing the line of his neck, he likes it. 

He startles when instead of just looking, Raphael raises a hand, hovering over the skin but not quite touching. Raphael asks:

“May I?”

Meliorn nods, eyes slipping half closed as he watches Raphael. Raphael makes the leap and brings his fingers down to touch the soft skin of Meliorn’s neck, tracing over his Adam's apple. His finger stroke in circles form a moment before tracing up his neck to where it meets his jaw. Rapheal’s eyes are laser focused, something intent, almost desperate in them. Meliorn sighs, drinking up the touch. Raphael thumbs along his jaw before cupping his cheek, thumb stroking over the raised scars on Meliorn’s cheek. Finally Rapheal breaks the silence:

“Where did you get these?”

Meliorn sucks in a breath of air, feeling tense, the instinctual kick of fear, of defensiveness. But he feels it fade and he knows he wants to tell Raphael.

“My former clan leader, Camille. I disobeyed her too many times, so she marked me up.”

Rapheal’s eyes turn sad.

“I’m sorry.”

Meliorn smiles gratefully.

“They don’t bother me anymore.”

Raphael whispers:

“Good.” 

Then slowly, he leans in. Meliorn’s breath hitches as he presses a gentle kiss to the scars. They stare at each other for a moment before Rapheal laughs nervously and shakes his head. He asks as if nothing had happened:

“You want another drink?”

Meliorn grins; if Raphael isn’t ready to talk about it, he can wait.

“Sure.”

\--------

Meliorn sits on a bench, the bush behind him rustling in the cool night wind and brushing gently against his back. The fountain in the lake in front of him bubbles, a calming and pleasant sound. He sits with his legs crossed, his skirt flowing around his ankles. He taps a finger on the wooden seat of the bench, beating out an even rhythm. He’s waiting for Raphael. 

He’s nervous; he’s decided he’s waited long enough with unspoken romantic feelings. He’s going to ask Raphael to be his datefriend. He feels both freed by the decision and horribly afraid. But he reassures himself: at the worst, Raphael will say no. Raphael has become a close friend and Meliorn trusts that he will not be upset if Meliorn confesses.

Meliorn is torn out of his thoughts by Raphael sitting down next to him. He had been so deep in thought he hadn’t even noticed his approach. Meliorn looks up to meet his eyes and smiles.

“Thank you for meeting me, Raphael.”

Rapheal leans back on the bench, getting comfortable, and says:

“Anytime, Meliorn.” 

He’s smiling at Meliorn, his eyes dark and beautiful in the dim moonlight, the tattoo on his neck almost seeming to sway along with the other branches around them. Meliorn feels his anxiety peak, but forces himself forwards:

“I have something I need to say to you.”

Raphael tilts his head, watching Meliorn with patience. Meliorn swallows and continues:

“Raphael, I have feelings for you.”

Raphael doesn’t look surprised, instead his smile widens. He reaches out to take Meliorn’s hand, interlocking their fingers and stopping the nervous tapping. He laughs and says:

“I was hoping you’d make the first move. I’m somewhat of a coward, you see.”

Meliorn laughs too, before saying:

“Well, I can’t say I wasn’t nervous.”

Raphael hums and replies:

“What do you say I kiss you?”

Meliorn teases:

“That wasn’t very cowardly of you, asking me outright.”

Rapheal grins and shrugs:

“I have my moments.”

Then he leans in and pulls Meliorn into a kiss, his hand not holding Meliorn’s coming up to tangle in meliorn’s long hair. When he pulls away, his cheeks are covered in a slight blush. Meliorn smirks and says:

“You’re cute, you know.”

Raphael responds with mock offense:

“Did you just call the Seelie King cute?”

Meliorn laughs.

“I sure did.”

Rapheal laughs too and leans into Meliorn, curling into his side. They sit in the empty park, content just to hold hands and look up at the stars. 

\---------


End file.
